


Spin the bottle

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of adults well approaching their forties, playing spin-the-bottle. That sounded like fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt that I got over on my tumblr. :) Sorry I didn't make it as graphic as I wanted to. Four people are damn hard to coordinate.

It was the alcohol that had made them decide on spin-the-bottle. Even though all of them had scoffed at the suggestion, no one had really complained. So here they were, sitting in the living room of the Drake-Fisher-Residence with one of the numerous beer bottles lying around the room functioning as the spin-the-bottle-bottle. Rafe snorted at the thought. 

It had been Nathan’s idea, which hadn’t surprised Rafe in the slightest. Although it might as well have been Samuel’s idea. Anyone of them could have come up with this, really, except Rafe maybe. A bunch of adults well approaching their forties, playing spin-the-bottle.

It was enough to make Rafe take another swallow from his glass, which was probably the reason why he was in this mess in the first place. Although “mess” was too strong a word. He liked their company. Even if this game was dumb. 

The bottle spun around and ended up pointing at Sam. Rafe saw Elena hide a grin behind her glass, when Nathan gave Sam some bible verse to recite that Rafe had never heard of. It made something in Rafe’s chest flutter uncomfortably. He took another swallow. There was a light dizziness when he turned his head. When he looked at them again, Nathan and Sam were grinning at each other.

“That was easy, Nathan,” Sam teased, “you’re loosing your edge.”

Elena laughed. “His edge?” 

Even Rafe had to smile slightly. When there were no guns being pointed at him, Nathan was a big softy. Unlike Sam or himself. 

“Alright, show us what you got, Sam,” Nathan said, gesturing to the bottle.

Sam shrugged and spun it.

This time it pointed at Elena. He gave her some menial task that included opening the window and waving at a passerby. For some reason that made Sam laugh. Rafe and Nathan shared a disbelieving look. Elena came back grinning. 

“I think I worried that mother out with her child,” she said apologetically and Sam beamed at her. He was chaotic, if Rafe had to judge. And he was judging him right now. Sometimes Sam made that very easy.

The bottle spun again, landing on Nathan this time. There was a teasing glint to Elena’s eyes. She was less obvious than the others, but you had to be careful of her as well. Rafe had been lucky so far, the bottle hadn’t landed on him too often and they had made him do easy things, like getting them something to drink. It was quite silly. Sillier than anything he had done in a while.

“Alright, what will you have me do?” Nathan asked her.

Elena made a show of thinking about it. “I want you to… kiss Rafe.”

Rafe nearly choked on his drink. There had been a tension between them all, he couldn’t deny it. He had even, on occasion, talked about it with the others. He knew that Nathan, Sam and Elena were in a steady relationship. Until just a few weeks ago he had not known if there was any place in there for him. 

And now there was this. 

Nathan gave him one of his half-smiles and scooted closer to him. They sat in a circle around the bottle on the ground, with Nathan on his one side and Elena on his other. Sam sat opposite him. There was a smile on his face as well. He was looking between them, probably waiting for how Rafe would react. 

Nathan’s palms framed his face and Rafe clutched his glass in his fist. The kiss was lingering, though tame. It left Rafe’s lips tingling when Nathan returned to his place. Rafe cleared his throat.

Then the bottle was spun again. 

It landed on Elena again, who groaned. 

Nathan and Sam chuckled. Rafe took another swallow from his drink. His heart was still beating widely in his chest.

“I want you to take off your socks,” Nathan said.

Sam broke out into pearls of laughter while Elena grinned at her husband. “Are you serious?” She laughed.

“I am. Let’s see those feet,” Nathan said and gestured to her. 

“Alright. Have you discovered a new kink of yours?” she said as she took her socks off and moved the bottle again.

Rafe grinned.

It landed on him. He rolled his eyes.

“Want me to kiss someone again?” Rafe asked her.

Elena shook her head. “No, I want you to take your shirt of this time,” she said with a smug expression.

“As the lady wishes,” Rafe replied. The eyes of the other two were fixed on his hands when he hooked his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Alright, maybe he flexed the muscles on his stomach a little more than necessary under their appreciating looks. He took his glass back into his hands and took another sip before spinning the bottle around again. 

It landed on Sam again. 

They were all a little more tipsy. So maybe Rafe’s thoughts were still on how he was sitting here with his chest bare while the rest were still fully clothed… except for Elena who was wiggling her bare toes against the carpet.

“So what do you want me to do, Rafe?” Sam asked, resting her elbows on his knees. 

“Take of your shirt, Samuel,” he said, still in thoughts.

Sam chuckled and did what he was told. There were appreciating hums from both Elena and Nathan.

Then things kind of… snowballed from there. 

The next turn was Elena’s again and she kissed Sam without hesitation. It made a little bit of envy and desire curl in Rafe’s belly to see them so at ease. There was a little more tongue involved than Sam had requested but neither Rafe nor Nathan could really complain. Elena didn’t seem to mind either, as she had been the one to initiate it. When he caught Rafe looking at him, Nathan shrugged his shoulders, a little embarrassed. The front of his pants were tented. Rafe only saw because he was _looking_. 

Another strand of desire curled in Rafe’s belly and he had to adjust himself.

The next fews turns quickly found them down to their underwear and then there were even more kisses. 

“Maybe we should take this to a bed?” Nathan asked when Rafe’s and Sam’s tongues all but battled for dominance. Elena was perched on his lap, both of them still a little flushed from their own turn of kissing the living daylights out of each other. 

Rafe was breathing hard when he and Sam broke apart. When he had kissed Elena it had been softer. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was hard. 

“Yeah, a bed sounds good,” Rafe replied.

Elena was the first to get up, pulling Nathan along with her. On a whim Rafe caught her around the waist and with a slight smile pressed a kiss to her lips. In turn, Nathan’s arm slid around _his_ waist. A mouth touched his neck. 

“We’re not in the bed, yet.” Sam chuckled and they broke apart again. 

Up the stairs they went. The bed was bigger than Rafe would have thought. At his surprised look Elena chuckled. “We invested in a king when we knew you would come over,” she said. Sam’s arm slid around her shoulders and with his fingers he turned her face up, kissing her deeply. Elena laughed against his mouth and Rafe watched as Sam opened her bra. Wiggling his brows at her when he managed to do it one-handed.  
It made Rafe let out a laugh of his own. Just a moment later Nathan was kissing him again and then the back of his thighs bumped against the mattress. Rafe couldn’t remember when he had last been in such easy company.

“Is this alright?” Nathan asked when he pushed Rafe down against the bed and suddenly Rafe felt as if his heart was trying to beat itself out of his chest.  
He looked over at Sam and Elena, where Elena had all but jumped Sam and had her legs wrapped around his waist. It seemed like no effort at all when Sam carried her over to them and then she was beside Rafe on the bed, laughing. It eased the nervousness in Rafe’s chest and with his thighs on either side of Nathan and with the man still leaning over him, he leaned over and kissed her again.  
Her breasts were soft when he cupped one of them in his hand when she turned to him as well. He stroked a thumb over a nipple and felt her shaky exhale against his mouth. 

“That is so hot,” Sam breathed out.

There was a moment of silence.

“You ruined the moment,” Nathan told him.

“Well someone had to say it. As if you didn’t find this hot as well,” Sam said. He was standing between Elena’s legs. Hands on her waist and dropped a kiss to her shoulder, easy smile on his face.  
Elena chuckled against Rafe’s mouth. Rafe grinned.

Nathan was shrugging again when they looked at him, half-smile on his face. “Well, yeah.”

“If anyone wants to know. I find this whole situation pretty hot as well,” Elena pointed out. She slid her hand around until it was laying on Rafe’s chest.  
Sam gestured to her as if to say ‘See? Even your wife agrees with me.’

“Now that everyone’s said how hot they find this. Could we continue?” Rafe said. A moment later he found himself back on his back with Nathan’s hands on either side of his face. Rafe pulled him down the rest of the way on top of him. Nathan slid his tongue into his mouth. Elena’s hand stroked over chest and another hand, larger then the others slid over his thigh.

Rafe had to admit that this game hadn’t been so dumb after all when there were three sets of hands busy stroking over his body. Not dumb at all. Rafe lifted his hips up when Nathan pulled his underwear down over his legs. Elena did the same to Nathan and soon they were all naked. 

For a moment Rafe allowed himself the pleasure of taking them all in. 

Elena was _tiny_ compared to them but she wasted no time in reversing her and Sam’s position, straddling his waist. Rafe took the opportunity of having Sam suddenly beside him to lock their lips together, joining Elena’s hands on Sam’s chest. Sam laughed against his mouth when Elena bit one of his nipples. Above him, Nathan chuckled and then his hands slid over Rafe’s abs, down towards his groin and over the top of his thighs. It was only a tiny bit confusing with so many limbs involved. 

But nice nonetheless and pleasurable to boot.

Suddenly, Elena moaned, breaking Rafe out of his distraction, provided by Nathan’s hand around his cock. When he looked at her he was that Sam’s fingers had found their way between her thighs. He was mouthing her breast and another rush of lust went through Rafe at the image. 

“They look good together, don’t they?” Nathan muttered against his neck, eyes on the couple as well. 

“Yeah.” Rafe’s voice was hoarse and he pushed at Nathan’s chest to get him to move off a little, so he could get to his own knees and catch Elena’s mouth with his own while Nathan still had him in hand. Nathan bit his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. The air in the room felt too hot, or it was only the many bodies undulating together that made their skin slick with sweat. 

At some point, Elena climbed off Sam, slapping his hand teasingly to get him to remove it so Rafe could pull her against his side. Beside them, Sam pressed Nathan back against the mattress with a wicked tilt to his lips.  
Rafe lost a little track of time, but then there was a mouth sliding over Rafe’s cock that he couldn’t say who belonged it to. His mouth was occupied by Sam’s tongue and his own fingers were buried in Elena’s cunt. She moaned when he rubbed his thumb against her clit. Sam moaned into his mouth. When Rafe pulled back from him he saw Nathan’s hand around his cock, stroking him. 

It was Elena’s mouth on him and Rafe urged Sam up so he could pull his cock into his mouth as well. Nathan got up to his knees, kissing Sam. It was a flurry of bodies pressed together and Rafe swallowed around Sam’s cock, twisted his fingers to feel Elena hum around his cock. Sam’s hand was around Nathan, stroking him, before he leaned down and it was Nathan’s turn to cry out. Nathan’s hands were on Rafe’s chest and Rafe had to let go of Elena to grab a hold of his arm, steadying himself against the sensations all but _wrecking_ him. 

Breathlessly, he pulled back and they moved around until Elena and Rafe were pressed against each other again and Sam could go down on her for real, licking into her folds while Nathan took Rafe’s cock into his mouth.  
It wasn’t long before Rafe was on the edge. At some point he was kissing Elena again while she moaned at whatever Sam was doing to her. Then Nathan took him in all the way and Rafe was done for, coming with a choked cry. Sam followed him over the edge, crooking his fingers just so inside of Elena to take her with her. 

Loose-limbed, Rafe pulled Nathan up by his hair, pushed himself up on his elbow so Nathan could slide his cock into his mouth. The noise that Nathan made when he came was beautiful, the bitter taste that flooded his mouth less so. Nathan bowed over him and once his softened cock slipped out again, Rafe caught his mouth in turn. 

“Fuck,” Sam said breathlessly, slumping beside them on the bed. His chest heaved and he wrapped his arms around Elena while Nathan slung an arm over Rafe’s chest, boxing them in with the brothers on either side of them. Their breaths were going heavy until they smoothed out again. It was cozy, intimate, to lie naked in a bed with them. Rafe found himself flexing his feet nervously. Now that they all had gotten off…  
At a whim, he moved their arms off him and scooted to the edge of the bed before Sam caught him around the waist.

“Where are you going?” Nathan’s voice sounded sleepy. It was already dark outside. Had already been that way when they had started playing. 

“Just to the bathroom,” Rafe said and Sam let go of him. In the bathroom, Rafe took a look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed. His hair in disarray and there were hickeys on his neck, going down to his chest. He looked, for lack of a better word, well fucked. He washed his hands and with a fluttering heart returned to the others.

This wasn’t so bad, Rafe thought, when they wrapped him up in their arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably reads like a naughty game of Twister. Leave a kudos if you liked. :) Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
